


In My Heart (This Cold Heart)

by kensington_queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, In love during war, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Short One Shot, stolen moments together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen
Summary: A small moment in an alternative Deathly Hallows world. Draco/Ginny. Drabble I needed to write. One shot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	In My Heart (This Cold Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when you listen to music, a moment with your OTP enters your mind and refuses to go until you write it out. Here is the result of a rainy day and moody music. Not really an angst or fluffy drabble. I haven't edited this either. Just a quick write and post as is! Title from Michael Kiwanuka's amazing Cold Little Heart. (Anyone else obsessed with it because of Big Little Lies?)
> 
> To those reading Black Rainbow: have no fear, an update is coming, I promise. This took over briefly.

On a cold night in late winter, before the snow melted and gave way to the hope of spring, an unusual pair met in their usual spot, deep beneath Hogwarts, in one of the numerous secret passageways that hid from view. Theirs was decorated by cobwebs and ancient dirt; the only light provided was the tips of their wands and the lone candle Draco provided the first time they met there. The sloping of the floor led in one direction to abandoned, spooky storage rooms that held still long forgotten ale crates. The other took them back towards the dungeons, and a split in the wall, climbed up towards the Great Hall back to the tower of Ravenclaw. 

“Are you sure I can't convince you?” A posh voice murmured in the ear of his companion, carefully holding her tight against him. He made sure to not touch the spots where the Carrows favored sending the nasty hexes they used for detention. 

“We both know if I go to Madam Pomfrey they’ll find out. It’ll be worse next time.” A softer voice whispered in reply, wincing as her shoulder brushed against the dirty stone wall beside them. “Honestly Draco, I’ll be okay. I always am.”

“Ginny…” Draco frowned. In the dimness of the tunnel, he had noticed the awkward and painful movement. 

She reached up with the arm that didn’t ache and traced his lips with her fingertips, shushing him. 

He sighed, unhappy but allowing Ginny to kiss him. Each time she displayed foolish Gryffindor bravery in defiance of the Death Eater hold on their school , which was nearly everyday, she allowed herself to get caught. Or she took on the detention of younger students, bargaining with the Carrows for a worser punishment in exchange for the others to not have to endure the torture. 

It drove Draco mad with worry every day. 

“It’s stressful you know.” He said, breaking off the light kisses. “Watching you get hurt willingly. Knowing I can’t do anything to help. I hate it.”

“I know.” Ginny moved her hands to his waist, pulling him into a hug. 

“Do you?” Draco didn’t think she fully understood the horror he felt. “One of these days they’re going to make me do it. You know that right? They said offspring of Death Eater’s could use the practice in the last prefect meeting.” His voice hitched. It wasn’t too long ago they loathed each other, each playing their respective Gryffindor and Slytherin roles. But that was then. 

In the now, with Harry gone on a mission and the last real hope for the Wizarding world, Draco couldn’t imagine not being able to have Ginny in his arms. 

She smiled ruefully, the dim light showcasing the golden shine in her red locks. He played with it, enjoying the softness. How did he ever make fun of the color? It was so gorgeous, reminding him strongly of blazing fire and starlight. 

“You need to do what you have to, in order to survive. That’s why you took this, remember?” She touched the spot where the Dark Mark marred his skin, hidden from view thanks to the oxford shirt he wore. “I’m not afraid. I know you don’t want to hurt me.” 

“Bloody Gryffindors,” Draco muttered darkly, his mood souring at the thought of being forced to torture the only good thing in his miserable life. 

She noticed, but Ginny didn’t comment. Instead she opted to kiss him again, desperate for warmth in the cold of the tunnels. She hated these tunnels; they reminded her of waking in the chamber years ago and being afraid. Harry had been her savior then. But he had left her in search of ways to destroy Voldemort, opting to take Ron and Hermione for companionship. The boy - no, not boy. He was 17 now, considered a man in their world - holding her now was supposed to be an enemy to avoid. Funny how comfort and trust can bloom in response to mutual fear and uncertainty. 

The only reason they met in this tunnel was due to its proximity to the rooms the Carrows used for their torture filled detentions; only a few short hallways away from the Slytherin commonroom entrance, Draco always found her after they grew bored and dismissed her. Too many times Ginny couldn’t move when he went to her. The tunnel became the place to mend her wounds and steal precious moments together before the late hours forced them to part. At least this tunnel allowed Draco to escort her all the way to Ravenclaw tower. From there one of the Ravenclaws in the resistance movement always left open access to the next secret passage that went through the lower chambers of their tower to Gryffindor’s. A whole underground network was in full swing as the Carrows tightened control and enforced the harsh rules. 

Draco did not consider himself a member of the resistance, though Ginny insisted he really was thanks to the habit he picked up on letting her know any plans the Carrows had in mind for lesson learning. And there was the fact he didn’t take away points anymore to students. He also found himself going between Ginny and Longbottom to get messages to Loony Luna, stuck in his family’s dungeons. 

+

The Dark Mark on his arm served as a reminder that he was not one of them, that he was to eventually face them in battle on the opposite side. Ginny argued that he was in fact taking a huge risk for them - for her - by letting slip information. 

_“That makes you part of us, whether or not you acknowledge it. And when this is over.. I will stand up for you. Always.”_ Ginny had said once before when he had managed to sneak her back into his Head Boy’s room after she endured a particulary rough night of torture. _”You’re not evil, Draco. Regardless of what this mark says. Choices your father made for you… they don’t define you.”_

+

Curfew passed them by quickly, yet despite the damp walls and the escalated risks of being caught by a prefect - or worse, one of the Carrows - neither one wanted to leave yet for their respective areas of the castle. 

“It’s time isn’t it?” Ginny felt Draco shift, reaching inside his trousers for the silver pocket watch he kept on hand. It had been a present for his birthday, he had told her, a family heirloom that went back a few generations. The Malfoy crest was engraved on it, with an emerald for each eye for the two snakes intertwined above the M. 

“Unfortunately. Let’s get you back. Merlin knows you need all the rest you can get after tonight.” He put the pocket watch away, shoving down the usual feeling of anxiety that accompanied him each time they made the walk towards Ravenclaw. He hated dropping her off, wishing instead to see her through all the way back to the safety of her own common room, but the Carrows, or Snape, could easily drop into his quarters for pop up meetings at any time. Even walking Ginny to the halfway point was risky, but at least this gave them a few more precious, private moments. 

“Tomorrow’s Saturday. I think I might fancy studying in the library, maybe after breakfast?” Ginny smiled lightly, still masking away the lingering pain Draco knew she felt. “There’s a book in the upper levels I need help finding.”

Draco smirked. “Be a shame if a Slytherin were to distract you…”

“It’d be a pity, really.” Ginny beamed a brilliant smile at him, squeezing the hand she held. They slowed their walk down as the passageway brought them through the cross section with broken barrels haphazardly stacked against the left walls. This was the sign that Ravenclaw loomed ahead. 

Draco never liked this part. Saying goodnight to Ginny always put him in a bad mood. But at least they could sometimes find ways to see each other during the daylight hours. Even if it was the library under Madam Pince’s watchful eyes. 

Eventually the inevitable happened. They reached the archway that connected the tunnel under Ravenclaw towards Gryffindor. 

“Until tomorrow?” Ginny pressed her lips in a chaste kiss against Draco’s, knowing if it was anything more she would never get back to her common room in time for some decent amount of sleep. 

“Tomorrow,” he confirmed, deepening the kiss just a bit but allowing her to pull away from him. She smiled again, nodding once. 

“Tomorrow, then. Goodnight Draco.” She turned away, wand in hand to light her way in the darkness. Draco watched her walk away, until he could no longer see her. He turned away himself, back towards the dungeons. He prayed to Merlin the Carrows didn’t seek him out tonight. Sleep called. 

Tomorrow would arrive soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop me a review. I love reading them, even for little pieces like this. <3


End file.
